Erythema is a skin condition characterized by redness of the skin. It occurs with any skin injury, infection, or inflammation. It can also occur as a reaction to medications, illness or emotions. It can further occur for reasons currently unknown. Erythema is difficult to treat. Currently available treatments for erythema mainly treat the underlying diseases and avoid known triggers. These treatments are of limited effectiveness, particularly for erythema with unknown causes.
Brimonidine, a selective α2-adrenergic agonist, has been used as either a monotherapy or an adjunctive therapy to lower intraocular pressure (IOP) in the treatment of glaucoma and ocular hypertension (OHT) since its approval in 1996. The most common side effects associated with brimonidine therapy are dry mouth, fatigue/drowsiness, headache, mild hyperemia, blurred vision and foreign body sensation. Hypertension, palpitations and syncope have been reported by less than 3% patients in clinical trials involving brimonidine ophthalmic treatment. See McGhie, Journal of the Pharmacy Society of Wisconsin, May/June 2001, at World Wide Web: pswi.org/professional/pharmaco/brimonidine.pdf, and references therein. Results from the dose-ranging study in patients with glaucoma or ocular hypertension showed that although 0.5% (w/w) had higher efficacy in the early phase of treatment, the 0.5% (w/w) and 0.2% (w/w) had similar efficacy after two weeks of treatment, and that 0.5% (w/w) had more systemic and ocular side effects than 0.2% (w/w). See, e.g., Walters, Survey of Ophthalmology, 1996, 41: S19-S26). Ophthalmic formulations containing 0.2% (w/w) brimonidine have been used for chronic applications to treat glaucoma and ocular hypertension, while that containing 0.5% (w/w) brimonidine has been only used for acute therapy for the prevention of postoperative intraocular pressure spikes. In order to reduce a variety of ocular and systemic side-effects associated with the ophthalmic application of 0.2% (w/w) brimonidine, ophthalmic formulations containing lower concentrations of brimonidine, e.g., 0.15% (w/w) or 0.1% (w/w), have been subsequently developed and used for chronic ophthalmic applications.
Brimonidine has been reported to be useful in treating erythema caused by rosacea. See, e.g., U.S. Ser. No. 10/853,585 to DeJovin et al. To ensure the safety and avoid unacceptable side effects, a previous clinical study used 0.2% (w/w) brimonidine tartrate as the “high” dosage for treating erythema. See US 2009/0061020 to Theobald et al.
In the present invention, it has been surprisingly discovered that topical administration of brimonidine to a skin area affected by erythema or a related symptom resulted in significantly less systemic exposure to brimonidine than topical ophthalmic application of brimonidine. It has been found that although systemic exposure increased with the applied dose of brimonidine, statistical analysis showed that the increase in systemic exposure (Cmax) was not dose proportional, e.g., the increase in the mean Cmax was much less than the increase in the dose. It has also been discovered that, unlike the topical ophthalmic application of brimonidine, topical administration of higher than 0.2% (w/w) brimonidine to a skin area affected by erythema or a related symptom resulted in increased efficacy without observable loss of effectiveness over time. No unacceptable drug related adverse events was observed with the treatment of higher concentration of brimonidine tested.
Accordingly, a higher concentration of brimonidine, such as about 0.3% (w/w) to about 10% (w/w), can now be used in improved methods and compositions for safe and effective treatment of erythema or a symptom associated therewith.